


Branded

by GintaxAlvissforever



Series: Inktober/Kinktober 2019 [5]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Angst, Aphrodisiacs, Branding, Forced Orgasm, Gangbang, Implied Relationships, Inktober 2019, Kidnapping, Kinktober 2019, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mind Break, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Netorare, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Pre-Time Skip, Spoilers, no beta we die like Glenn, ntr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 11:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20975141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GintaxAlvissforever/pseuds/GintaxAlvissforever
Summary: “It’s a shame that we will never see eye to eye. However, there are some things that I need you to understand.”It’s then did Byleth realize that not capturing Solon and the Flame Emperor would result in his students being harmed and Claude being kidnapped. They won’t even tell him what he needs to do for Claude to be returned. The Flame Emperor just wants Byleth to burn the branding of his favorite student in his mind forever.





	Branded

**Author's Note:**

> Day 10: Pretends that this is still Kinktober. My beta reader is drowning in work I asked my friend Arizonia to do a quick edit instead. First time I can slap "no beta we die like Glenn". 
> 
> This story has no connection to Corpse Love. 
> 
> Byleth is male. Beth is female.
> 
> Inktober word: "Pattern"

Remire Village was a reminder that there were terrible people lurking behind the scene. Byleth should have been on his guard but too many things were happening at once. The villagers were killing each other. The kind librarian Tomas ended up being the man who caused the chaos in Remire Village. Solon was his name…that pale skinned old man had murdered the real Tomas. That's what came to mind.

The Death Knight was also involved with the destruction. All he wanted was a good fight and Byleth gave him one. Alas, he ended up letting the Death Knight get away for the third time. Solon wouldn't stick around either. This should have been an instance where Byleth should have turned back time to catch them, but he had already used Divine Pulse to save his students from ending up in bad situations. He didn't want Marianne being ambushed by a crazy villager and getting impaled in the back nor did he want Felix running in carelessly to take on the Death Knight despite being told to not seek him out (oh, Byleth was going to give him an earful when things calmed down). Sothis warned Byleth he could only use Divine Pulse a total of three times before there would be consequences. The third time, Byleth had to make sure his father didn't take a fatal hit from Solon. However, Sothis chastised him for worrying over nothing. The hit wasn't as bad as Byleth thought it was. Marianne could have healed him up and he would have been fine but Byleth needed to make sure everyone came out of this alive.

Claude had told Byleth he was going to look around to see if there were any more survivors and he allowed the Alliance Leader to. Hilda and Lorenz were near Claude so there shouldn't have been an issue.

While Byleth was speaking with his father about the incident and what Solon meant, the Flame Emperor decided to appear. Suffice to say, Byleth was far from pleased.

"That armor, so you must be the Flame Emperor…" Jeralt stated. Compared to his son, he was well composed despite wanting to stab one of their enemies in the face.

"Yes, I believe you have met my subordinate the Death Knight," answered the Flame Emperor.

"Oh, we've met alright. But back to you. You're the one responsible for the destruction of this village."

"Do not get the wrong idea."

"What in blazes does that mean?"

"It is true I am working with Solon. But that does not mean our objectives are the same," the Flame Emperor spoke. Byleth noticed how quick he was distancing himself from the atrocities that Solon had committed. "Had I known they planned to do this, I would have stopped it. You have my word."

The Flame Emperor sounded sincere, but Byleth learned a long time ago that words were meaningless, and actions spoke louder than words. Jeralt taught him this.

"Your words are meaningless. Now, I'll have to insist that you accompany us back to the monastery."

"I cannot abide to that. However, if you wish to join forces, I will hear your plea."

The Flame Emperor was quick with changing the subject and turning his attention toward the professor.

"What?!"

Jeralt was far from impressed.

"If left to their own devices, they will commit countless more violent acts like this one. Do you not wish to prevent that?"

Byleth wanted to speak about how ridiculous it was to even suggest something. The Flame Emperor had already committed the crime of kidnapping students and being involved in the destruction of the village. No person in their right mind would even think of joining forces.

"With the Sword of the Creator on our side, Solon would not be a threat."

Byleth shook his head. "I must refuse." That was the obvious answer but Byleth wasn't done there. "I would never join forces with a vile person like you."

"Pity. Though not unexpected." The Flame Emperor expected the professor to agree despite the fact Byleth would have nothing to gain from it. He must have known this.

"What, you think I would say yes?" Byleth asked darkly. "There is nothing that you would do that would make me change my mind."

The Flame Emperor stared at Byleth with his declaration. Something changed in that moment. Byleth didn't know what. The Flame Emperor glanced away from the stoic teacher.

"It's a shame that we will never see eye to eye. However, there are some things that I need you to understand."

It was a perfectly timed threat. In that moment, there was another explosion in the village. Byleth and Jeralt turned in the direction of the attack. There were still enemies in the village.

_That's where Claude…_

Byleth was certain he heard a scream. His blood turned cold.

"Pray that you do not live to regret your choice," the Flame Emperor spoke harshly before teleporting away.

"WAIT!" Jeralt called out. "Dammit!"

The Flame Emperor left for another reason entirely. One of the students was rushing toward the two.

"Professor!"

Byleth turned to his student. "Felix, what's wrong?!"

The professor didn't mean to shout but he was already fearing the worst. Seeing Felix confirmed his fears. It wasn't everyday that Felix was pale in the face.

"There were still those bastards in the village…" Felix hissed. "I shouldn't have been the one to tell you this but…"

Jeralt cursed again. He wasted no time getting back on his horse and running back into the village. Byleth still needed to make sure his student in front of him was okay.

"You're not hurt, are you?" Byleth asked.

"Who do you take me for?" Felix snapped. "You should be worrying about Claude. He was the one that told me to find you."

And just like that, Byleth went rushing back into the village. Felix called out to him, but the former mercenary needed to get to his students now. Any time wasted meant something bad would happen.

Alas, he was too late. The few crazy villagers in the area Claude scouted were put down. Only two of the Golden Deer students remained.

"Hilda! Lorenz!"

Both students were injured. Lorenz helped the pink haired student up with a healing spell despite wounds on his body. Hilda gripped on her bloody axe.

"Hilda don't push yourself," Lorenz warned her. The holy light could only do so much.

"We have to go after him!" Hilda shouted.

Lorenz looked over to the professor with a concerned expression.

"Professor!"

"I am here. Where is Claude?"

Checking on the students here should have been a top priority. Instead, Byleth's only concern was Claude. That scream…it could only be him.

Hilda gritted her teeth in frustration. Lorenz looked away from his teacher trying to hide how ashamed he felt.

"My apologies professor…" Lorenz spoke, "We were surrounded. We tried to fight our way out but Tomas…no…Solon returned and…"

Hilda took more hits than Lorenz did. Without her friend supporting her, she ended up falling to her knees.

"We need to go after them…Claude…"

Hilda would never admit it, but she treasured the Leicester Alliance leader. Byleth forced himself to help his students that were injured, but his mind continued to linger toward Claude. The Flame Emperor distracted him and his father…and had Solon capture Claude. This day went from bad to worse…and Byleth didn't know the first step in finding his captured student.

* * *

A week had passed since the incident in Remire. The Knights of Seiros still found no trace of Claude. The Alliance nobles would find out eventually and it wouldn't look good for the Church of Seiros. Byleth started to panic the longer it took for the knights to fulfill their promise. Rhea willingly put out the knights but there was only so much she could do. Unlike Flayn who was still in the monastery, Claude was far away from it. They were dealing with evil beings capable of teleporting to far away places. There was no sign of them ever returning Claude after the threat.

Byleth found it impossible to teach without the house leader. He couldn't play it off like everything was okay. He was responsible for his student and he allowed the Flame Emperor to snatch him right under his nose. There was just no excuse! If Rhea just let him join the Knights of Seiros, they would be able to cover more ground!

Beth prioritized the students that were still around. A few of them were injured due to the sudden attack in the aftermath of Remire Village. Beth wanted to search for Claude too, but she understood that she at least needed to keep the Golden Deer students calm. Beth believed that Claude will be found. He was a tenacious boy, so there was no way he would roll over and die in captivity.

Fortunately for Byleth, he would get news of Claude's whereabouts. Just not from the person he wanted to hear it from.

Byleth had used the day to fish his problems away. Seteth rejected him again from going out and trying to join the knights. Fishing was a stress relief. He'll use his favorite activity to not think about all the terrible things that were running through his head. What if Claude was hurt? Why was he still here wasting the day away? Why couldn't he rewind time before the moment he was kidnapped? It just made him want to scream.

Unfortunately, Byleth couldn't concentrate on reeling fish in and it showed with how the fish were able to outsmart him constantly. He was better off just retiring to his room before it got too dark. Jeralt would scold him if he started to neglect his health.

However, when Byleth returned to his room, he noticed something was off. He wouldn't know what it was until he stepped into the room. His body just trembled in anticipation. Entering the room confirmed his anxiety. The icy temperature wasn't because of a bad feeling. Someone was in his room, waiting for him to return. And the first thing Byleth wanted to do was take the Sword of the Creator and kill the intruder.

"You!"

Byleth's emotions flared up but his voice wasn't raised enough for anyone (specifically Dedue) to hear him.

"Attack me and your student's life is forfeited."

Byleth seethed at the threat.

"Close the door."

It's not like Byleth had a choice. He could hear Sothis yelling at the Flame Emperor's cowardly nature and how he should have noticed something sooner. This was not a good moment to go back in time. Just the hint of Claude's life being in danger was enough for Byleth to be at this masked man's mercy.

"…You have a lot of nerve showing yourself to me."

The Flame Emperor remained silent. Byleth was still furious with him and continued to speak.

"If this is about joining your cause, I will give you the same answer. I refuse to join a wicked person like you."

The Flame Emperor groaned as a response. Byleth remained stubborn in the face of his student's life being on the line.

"Do you not care about your precious student?" The Flame Emperor asked.

"I do," Byleth answered. "But I will not lend you my power. Claude will never forgive me if I traded myself for him."

"How naïve."

It was clear Byleth was taking his chances. If he said the wrong thing, that would be enough of a reason to kill Claude. The Flame Emperor shows no signs of wanting to kill his student…

"While I will not force you to join me, I still need to show you what these monsters are capable of."

The Flame Emperor proclaimed that he did not agree with Solon's methods and was against him. Why would he throw Solon under the bus when it benefited the Flame Emperor to have such power? Byleth refused to believe the Flame Emperor for one minute.

"Do not mess with me!" Byleth shouted. "If I cannot see Claude, then you are nothing but a liar!"

The Flame Emperor barely flinched. He opened his palm and suddenly shut at the bulletin board. Byleth expected a hole to be formed but to his surprise, all the magic attack did was project an odd image. At first, it was blurry, but then the picture became clear.

"You can see your student here. However, I should warn you that this is your punishment for refusing to join me."

Before Byleth could ask what he was talking about, a familiar voice interrupted him.

"You really think Teach is going to join you? That's laughable."

"Claude?!"

Claude was alive. Byleth should have been happy but he was filled with dread instead. The house leader was okay but there he was abused while in captivity.

Most of the archer's clothes had been torn off by force. He still had patches here and there but only enough that would cover his dark skin. Black markings were scattered scarcely across his body. The darkness of the room prevented Byleth from being able to decipher what was written on his student's body. The only thing he could make out were tally marks visible on his thighs. Claude's cheeks were flushed. His breathing was erratic and sweat dripped down his forehead. Was it hot where Claude was being held captive?

"You have no concern for your own life?"

That was Solon. The old man that Byleth failed to kill.

"Oh, I do…but Teach will never…join with scumbags like you…"

Solon laughed bitterly. "Your resolve is amusing. Fortunately for you, the Fell Star will be able to see everything that I have prepared for you."

Confused, Claude glanced in the direction that his captor was facing. There was a teal light behind him. The image projected on the Alliance Leader's side showed Byleth on the other end. The Flame Emperor was skewed off camera.

The house leader's heart skipped a beat as he gasped. "T-Teach!"

Byleth's guts told him that this image was no trick and Claude was on the other side. The professor reached out toward the screen only to feel wood on the image.

"He is in a location you cannot reach," the Flame Emperor reminded him. "You are only allowed to watch."

_Watch what?_ Byleth asked himself. His eyes widened seeing Solon approach his student with a needle in his hand. Claude wasn't tied up so there was nothing stopping him from trying to escape. His student thought the same thing. He tried to use this opportunity to stand up, but Claude groaned at the lack of response from his body. His legs felt like jelly and his head still wasn't in the game.

"You won't escape," said the old captor. "This won't hurt. Much."

Claude yelped being impaled by the sharp needle. Solon said it wouldn't hurt but he was clearly lying. He was injected again. For an entire week, this same drug was being forced into his bloodstream. They had just left him to suffer the effects while in captivity. It was enough to drive a man insane. Claude didn't know how he was able to hang on for this long. His body, always on fire. His lust rising to attack his brain. His common sense failing.

"It's always the same drugs…" Claude condemned. "Can't even…handle me…"

Claude was met with a slap to the cheek. He whined feeling the heat hitting every part of his body despite the pain being directed at his face.

"Silence you lowly beast."

The archer remained defiant in the face of danger. Now that Byleth was watching, he couldn't take it like damsel! But of course, these markings weren't making things any easier on his psyche.

"What did you monsters do to him?" Byleth questioned the Flame Emperor. Claude was surprised he could hear what his teacher was saying. (It also made sense that the only way Byleth knew of his situation was because of the Flame Emperor).

"Your student was hiding many secrets from you," the Flame Emperor answered. Claude's blood ran cold. "This sort of magic only works on a certain group of people. By casting the spell on your student, we were able to determine that he is an outsider of Fodlan."

"Outsider? What does being an outsider have anything to do with what you have done?!"

Byleth didn't know. Claude sighed in relief that his professor didn't understand the meanings of these markings. The spell that Solon casted was an ancient spell developed by an ancient civilization that allowed them to out people based on their race. Chances were the spell wasn't meant for Claude specifically. Rather, the spell was changed to identity his bloodline. The Flame Emperor had no reason to suggest the spell. It made Claude wonder who the Flame Emperor really was but now, he was cursed with markings that identified him as Almyran. The markings burned into his skin to the point that they looked like something else entirely. Solon made sure to rub it in how Claude was better being identified as an Almyran slave.

But Byleth didn't need to know and the Flame Emperor knew that attempting to explain a concept that wasn't beaten into him at a young age was pointless. Instead, he waited for Solon to start the punishment.

"An Almyran slave deserves an audience that will punish him thoroughly."

Once Solon made the announcement, a door opened. It was outside of Byleth's vision but that was the point. Byleth was only allowed to see what was happening with Claude. He was not allowed to see what was going outside of the camera's range.

For the whole week in captivity, Claude hadn't seen anyone outside of the Flame Emperor and Solon. Now, the same dark mages in cloaks were all approaching him by Solon's orders. He needed to get away. He couldn't stay in the camera's view anymore.

"Stay back!" Claude shouted.

His body struggled to function. He couldn't even crawl if he wanted to. His situation had gone from bad to worse. The mages weren't even the biggest problem for Claude. The old man waited for Claude to crawl in front of him before he used his magic to seize his stomach. The Alliance Leader winced feeling the black magic squeeze around him like a rope. If he thought that was pain, he didn't know what was coming.

"If you don't want to deal with them yet, that is fine. I will simply be your first."

The whole week of "interrogation", Solon had gotten information out of the young leader. The drugs combined with the markings and starvation forced Claude to speak up about a few things he wasn't keen on talking about. The Almyran blood was forced out of him due to the stupid spell, but Solon figured that Claude had feelings for their greatest enemy. Anything that could be used against Byleth was good for him. It made Solon happy to know that Claude hasn't been in a romantic relationship either. It would make claiming him in front of the professor even more satisfying. The Flame Emperor was strangely pleased by this information as well. Telling Solon that he could abuse the student caused a strong case of arousal that Solon wanted to take care of.

"You should smile for the camera," Solon said in a mocking tone as he used his magic to position Claude right above his cock. The dark-skinned lord struggled against the bindings but nothing he could do will save him from being put on display. Green eyes met Byleth's blue when he looked at the image before Claude averted his eyes away. "Come on. Show the Fell Star that you've been waiting for this since we've taken custody of you."

Claude had so many things he wanted to say ranging from "Go to hell" to insulting the old man's manhood. Regrettably, Solon was more well-endowed than anticipated so it was difficult to get any noise out besides a small whimper.

With one clean motion, Solon pushed his cock inside of his captive. Claude screamed at the immediately intrusion. The archer's cock squirted almost immediately causing the mages to laugh at the pitiful sight.

"I only put half of my cock inside of you and you're already cumming? You're a rather pathetic beast."

There was no way…

Solon gave no time for Claude to enjoy his orgasm. He started moving his captive's hips down on his cock. All coherent thoughts died with every attack that came from the old man. With each thrust, Solon's cock pushed in deeper into him scraping at his sweet spot. The slow realization that Claude was still hard after the pitiful orgasm only caused him to cry out in horror.

It was Solon's plan all along. Inject drugs into him and deny him the release until he couldn't take it anymore. Claude knew what Solon's end game was but was powerless to stop it. The worst part was that according to Solon, Byleth could see what was happening.

Solon moved Claude's hip down on his cock completely. Claude tried to keep his voice to a bare minimum but failed immediately. He choked on his own voice making an embarrassing sound escape instead.

"After a week, your body loosened up," Solon reminded him. "How does it feel to be bred by a superior being?"

Claude had no witty comeback. His mind really did become a beast in the moment. What started out as Solon pushing him down on his captor's cock changed to Claude willingly moving his hips down to match the man's thrust.

"Don't you feel ashamed?" Solon whispered in Claude's ear. "You're willingly giving yourself to me in front of the Fell Star."

"I-ahh-not! Ouhh…"

Byleth was watching this. He wouldn't understand what exactly was going on, but he still saw the position Claude was in. Claude, drugged at the mercy of their enemy, taking the old man's cock like a magnificent whore. It only made things worse for Claude with all the markings on his body.

Solon wouldn't admit to himself that he was looking forward to this. The Flame Emperor refused to cooperate with him on many things. For some strange reason, he was okay with this sort of torture being subjected to this boy. Solon sneered seeing Byleth's expression twist to one of disgust at what he was doing to his student.

"That's it. Tighten up around my superior cock. It's more satisfying than the one the Fell Star has."

Claude needed to retaliate for insulting his teacher's masculinity. The archer often fantasized about being taken by the stoic professor. To imply that his teacher wouldn't have a big satisfying size…

"N-Not big…" Claude whined while biting his lip. "Not…at…all…"

Claude's words didn't match his body's actions. It was nothing short of shameful for Claude's hips to continue moving despite protesting. Because the archer was moving his hips on his own, Solon was able to move his hand away from Claude's hip and reach up toward his nipple. He gave a hard pinch getting a good reaction from the young man.

"Yyyahhh!"

Solon liked that shriek coming from his victim. He pinched the nipple again and twisted it. Claude made the mistake of moving his head back to see Solon's deprived expression.

"You like that?" Solon asked in a mocking tone. "Does the Fell Star touch you like this?"

Claude whined from the heat before he could weakly argue back with his captor. He shut his eyes tightly. The fear of tears leaking down his eyes were a very real thing.

"Tears of joy?" Solon continued. His hands went back to holding onto Claude's hips as he quickened his pace. "Our superior race are the only ones that can pleasure you beasts like this."

_No! This is wrong!_ Claude screamed in his head. _This is wrong! I'm not a beast! This discriminatory bastard!_

Solon's cock pulsed inside of the Alliance Leader. Something was about to happen, and it would make the whole situation worse. Claude shook his head vilely trying to deny what was going on.

"Come on. Are you going to cum? Cum for the Fell Star. Show him the face of pleasure I give you!"

The evil old man struck his victim's prostate strong and fast. If Claude couldn't control his voice or his hips, then at least Claude could snap his eyes shut and turn away from the camera. Byleth didn't need to look straight at him.

"What's that? I can't hear you."

Claude refused to believe that he squealed when Solon pinched his nipples while smacking his prostate. His dick throbbed from the amazing pleasure given to him. His dick squirted with cum pathetically. Solon's laughter morphed to small grunts and gasps as he came inside his captive.

"Gnnnnnnn…" The archer desperately tried to stop his body from convulsing violently. Another task proved futile. His cock went from a weak orgasm to a sudden strong one once semen started filling his asshole up. Claude gasped, groaned and moaned (in that order) not being able to stop himself from the pleasure forced upon him.

If Claude opened his eyes, he'd had seen Byleth staring at him with a puzzled expression. The professor's cheeks flushed a bright pink watching his student being taken by Solon and cumming from his abused asshole. Even if Claude didn't catch Byleth's face, Solon did. He continued riding out his orgasm while dead eyes gazed at the confused teacher.

Solon chuckled at his victim. He pulled out allowing the semen to flow out of the archer. For all the pain and pleasure he was subjected to, Claude didn't collapse to the floor. He held his arms out to catch himself from falling.

"Still trying to look tough in front of the Fell Star are we? That simply won't do."

Solon gave orders to someone hiding in the shadows. Byleth couldn't see from what he was being shown but Claude saw glowing eyes in the blackness. He knew there was someone watching him be tortured by this mad scientist, but he couldn't figure out how many people were in the same room as them. At first, there were only two mages, but then two more showed up after that…and another two…and another two…

"Y-You really going to bring the entire circus in here?" Claude asked. He tried to bring humor in this messed up situation but all it did was make him realize how the worst has only just begun.

"Given the beast in the room is you, a circus to tame you sounds fitting." Solon didn't bother to count how many mages attended the show. He just gave a vague order that anyone wanting to participate in the punishment of their captive could leave their post. Thales would not be pleased seeing as how he could not participate in the punishment, but this was being recorded. Solon's attention was to his men now. "After a week, our slave can finally be used to your heart's content."

The mages waited for Solon's approval before approaching Claude. The poor lord had no way of escaping from what was going to happen next. His body weakened by the drugs and Solon raping him prevented him from standing up. He tried to crawl away from the camera. He refused to sit back and let these bastards do whatever they wanted!

"I'm…not on the menu…" Claude muttered. He didn't get far due to Solon standing in the direction he tried to crawl to. "Out of the way…old man…I won't…"

"Stay here and entertain us. We will show the Fell Star how better we are at satisfying an outside slave like you."

Claude opened his mouth to curse at Solon's prejudice views but was stopped by the mages. He screamed when cold hands touch his naked skin.

The mages showed no mercy for their captive. Once they grabbed him, they refused to let go. They hoisted him off the ground and flipped him over on his back. Try as he might, he failed to stop these mages.

"No…let go…" Claude whined. His eyes widened seeing some of the mages pulling their pants down and exposing their erect cocks. The mage that was positioned in front of him already had the head of his dick pushed at his hole. "No! Stop!"

His pleas were pointless. Solon referred to Claude as the beast, but the mages were driven by inhuman desire. They panted and giggled while forming a circle around their captive. Some of them started stroking their dicks near Claude before the main mage pushed his cock inside.

Again, when a cock was thrusted inside of his hole, Claude felt himself lightly cumming. The half-Almyran resented his body for allowing this to happen. He wasn't even given time to relish in his orgasm. Some of the mages forced their hard cocks into his hands expecting him to stroke it. Claude really had no choice in the matter. Another mage forced his head back and shoved his dick down his throat. Immediately the archer tried to gag, and it didn't go so well. His head was tilted in a way where he could barely catch the monitor above him. His heart stopped seeing the look Byleth was giving him. He was able to look away during the last time but now, he was stuck in this position.

_Don't look Teach! Please!_ Claude wanted to scream. The cock in his mouth made his voice come out as needy as possible. His body betrayed his mind and helped the dark mages out.

"Doing what you're expected to do without being forced to," Solon hummed. "A really pathetic beast."

Again, Claude felt the crest symbol slightly above his groin glow brightly. When that happened, his body trembled in delight and he came again without warning. The dark mages were fine with Claude dirtying himself. The cock inside of him pushed at his prostate constantly.

The cock in his mouth suddenly stopped and pulled out causing Claude to whine. Now nothing stopped his moans from getting out. The man took his cock and stroked it in front of Claude's face teasing him with a potential release.

"Almyran slut, take everything I have to offer…" the mage hissed.

If Claude attempted to shut his eyes again so he wouldn't have to see the menacing eyes looking down on him, judging him, dehumanizing him…

All in front of Byleth. All in front of the professor, he admired and started trusting with his life. All in front of…

"D…Don't…"

Claude's begging was pointless. Hot, sticky fluid splattered on his face shortly after the mage's warning. Just being hit with cum sent his body into a frenzy made worse by the other mages finishing up.

"You already have Solon's seed! You can take mine!"

The mage blew a large load inside of Claude to mix in with Solon's load. Disgust, despair and joy ruined the Alliance Leader's mind. His body was barely able to keep one load of cum. A second dump only resulted in the liquid leaking out of his body even when the cock was kept in as a plug.

"God, he's so tight!" The mage shouted as he finished emptying himself. "I think I'm gonna…"

Cumming wasn't enough for this mage. Something hot was pouring into him now and it wasn't the semen. Yellow liquid started dripping out along with the sticky white liquid.

_This is not happening!_ Claude wanted to scream. It was already bad Solon branded him an Almyran prostitute. Now he was going to be their toilet too?!

"Hey, don't make him too dirty!" One of the mages complained. "I haven't used his ass pussy yet!"

"I haven't either!"

"Nor I!"

When the mages started arguing on who would be the next to take the young lord, they ended up dropping Claude onto the ground with the sole exception being the mage that kept his dick inside of him. A combination of the sudden drop to the ground (hitting his head in the process) and feeling bloated from the mage almost made Claude puke up the semen that he was forced to swallow. His blurred vision made him see more mages around him than there really were. He couldn't see the expression his professor was making. It was best to not know that Byleth was disgusted and disappointed with him. Unable to stop himself from being captured, forced to become a cum dumpster for the enemy and not having the strength to escape.

_I need…to get away…_

Claude's fight or flight instincts kicked in. Better late than never. The mage had pulled out of the archer after the initial drop. He moved away to allow his comrades to decide who would use their captor's hole. The half-Almyran attempted to move his body. He needed to get away from the camera. He couldn't bare for Byleth to see him like this anymore. All was in vain. The mages grabbed his leg and started all over again. Claude choked out a sob as he was dragged right back in front of the camera—in front of his professor again. His body felt so good being used like this, but real tears started to fall down his eyes.

"Sto…" Claude tried to speak before his moans interrupted his own pleading. His eyes widened as the mage grabbed his legs and spread them wide. The angle allowed the man to push deep into him earning him a squeal from his captive. "AHH! Noo! Ahh!"

Solon was near Claude's face yet again with another sharp needle in hand. If Claude had anymore forced into his system, he would go insane. Solon had no empathy toward the young student like the villagers he experimented on in Remire. The mages laughed seeing Claude's sanity return a bit trying to avoid the needle.

"No! No! No! Not another one!" Claude screamed. The mages held Claude down relatively easily allowing Solon to inject more aphrodisiac into his body. "Ahh! Teach! Help me! Please! Teach!"

No amount of screaming and pleading would cause Byleth to come rescue him. It's not that Byleth wouldn't save him…he couldn't. The Flame Emperor wouldn't let him.

Byleth's mind shut down as he was forced to watch what transpired before him. He didn't understand what was going on. The professor wanted to believe that this was just an illusion sent by the Flame Emperor, but he knew in his heart that wasn't the case. Byleth was forced to accept that he failed to help his student yet again. The stoic mask crumbled as he reached out toward the screen. He wanted to save Claude so badly, but his body ached. He assumed that his body felt the very pain Claude was being subjected to, yet…Claude looked happy despite being attacked against his will.

The Flame Emperor had yet to leave the room. The screen started to fade to black.

"Pathetic, you're aroused by such a scene," the Flame Emperor spoke in a taunting voice. "Even someone such as yourself can fall into your bestial desires."

Byleth opened his mouth to protest but nothing came out. Why did he feel so ashamed? Looking down, he had a good idea why. It just confused him even more.

"I intend to give your student back," the Flame Emperor continued. "This is just a warning to you on what will happen if you continue to meddle with my plans. You refuse to join me and those you care about will be hurt. If you interfere again, someone close to you might die."

That was a promise the Flame Emperor intended to keep. Byleth felt like vomiting. Was this monster giving Claude back after what happened just to taunt him about his failure as a guardian? What kind of monster…

"The shipment will arrive in front of the monastery a few hours after I leave. Be sure you're in the correct location so you can save your student the embarrassment of being branded a slave."

Byleth finally forced himself to turn around. His eyes leered at the mysterious masked individual.

"You are a vile man," Byleth hissed. "Leave before I kill you now."

The Flame Emperor's lack of response only angered the professor more. There was no telling what was going through his mind. Alas, the Flame Emperor took his advice and teleported away. Byleth waited until he was certain the man wouldn't come back before Byleth slammed his fist into the bulletin board. The screen vanished entirely. Byleth wished the screen would return just to make sure that Claude was still alive. There was no telling if Claude would be returned alive. Even if he was alive, his mind might no longer be there.

Within the next hour, an odd shipment had arrived at the monastery. Like the Flame Emperor promise, Claude was returned alive. He took his weapon, his clothes, his dignity and everything that the Flame Emperor knew that made Claude his own person. It would be difficult to explain, much less remove the brandings that confirmed without a doubt that there was a student with Almyran blood within its ranks…

**Author's Note:**

> Done with 6735 words. Notes!
> 
> 1\. I was thinking about the headcanon about Those Who Slither in the Dark framed Edelgard and made her responsible for Remire Village despite being appalled by it. If she couldn't convince Byleth, then I believe in this scenario, it would make sense to talk him down for not siding with her.
> 
> 2\. Edelgard is in love with Byleth regardless of the route. Given how her relationship with Claude isn't as bad as it is with Dimitri, I imagined her being jealous of Claude being the one to snatch the twins up. Her words to him as the Flame Emperor were things she casually said after the Battle of Eagle and Lion. Claude will be able to put two and two together but given the situation he's in now, she expects he won't realize it until its too late. Her going along with Those Who Slither in the Dark stems from her taking out her jealousy out on Claude. Since she already knows he's an outsider, its also an excuse to brand him as such and degrade him into a sex slave.
> 
> 3\. If Slithers have robots, an ancient civilization of technology and missiles, I'm certain they would be able to have something akin to a camera that Byleth can watch the degradation from.
> 
> 4\. Byleth continues to not understand that he is capable of feeling arousal despite being rather robotic.


End file.
